Orthotic devices are typically provided for partial or substantial immobilization of the torso to stabilize the back. Some orthotic devices are back braces that fit around the torso around the lumbar area. When worn properly, a body brace can lend additional support to the abdomen and the spinal column to achieve spinal stability. However, for many users body braces are difficult to appropriately position and fasten. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,269 to Goins provides a back brace that is tightened around the body by threading a Velcro strap through a loop and pulling the strap backwards towards the user's posterior. The awkward angle of the strap prevents users from fully tightening the strap themselves and requires a third party to assist in the tightening process.
Goins and all other extrinsic materials identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
US 2007/0017945 to Willis teaches a body brace that wraps around a user's lumbar region and has a belt with a strap that pulls forward to fit the brace around the user. Willis' body brace is easier to tighten since the strap tightens by pulling forward, which is a natural body movement. Willis, however, fails to contour to body shapes of different shapes and sizes, for example differently shaped hips and different lordotic curves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,213,968 to Heinz teaches a custom fitted orthotic device with cables with a split lumbar support that is tightened around a lumbar region using pulleys and cords. Heinz, however, provides either rigid support or flexible support, and fails to allow the lumbar support to flex and bend into the lumbar curve while the lateral support remains rigid. These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
It has yet to be appreciated that stiff lumbar supports could have flexible joints that wrap around a patient's curvature to provide a stiff support that is custom fit.
Thus, there is still a need in the art for a body brace that conforms to body shapes of different shapes and sizes.